Document 1 (e.g., JP 2009-146759 A) discloses an electromagnetic relay exemplifying a conventional example. In this conventional example, an electromagnetic device (driver) and a contact mechanism are attached to a body. The electromagnetic device is configured to drive a card by swinging an armature in order to open and close the contact mechanism.
The card is engaged with the armature by inserting an end of the armature into an insertion hole of the card. Further, a movable spring is engaged with the card by inserting an end of the movable spring into another insertion hole of the card. The swinging of the armature causes a straight movement of the card, and this drives the movable spring.
In the conventional example disclosed in document 1, when the movable spring is driven via the card, the ends of the armature and the movable spring slide inside the insertion holes of the card, and as a result abrasion powder may occur. When such abrasion powder adheres to the movable contact or the fixed contact, incomplete contact or the like may occur, and this results in a decrease in the reliability.